Rose and Rey's Tickle Battle
by SabineWrenFan17
Summary: Rey and Rose challgene each other to a duel but with 0 laser swords and 100% laughter
1. Opening Crawl

Grave defeats on both sides

The Resistance and the First Order suffer heavy losses during the battles of D'Qar and Crait

With Kylo Ren now in charge of the First Order, things will get tough

However, the Resistance has found a temporary base on Yavin 4, which is far away from the First Order's fleets

Two heroes, Rey and Rose, get into a heated battle on Yavin 4

But this fight has more laughter than laser swords


	2. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Hey guys, so welcome to the sequel for Kylo Tickles Rey. In this series, which takes place after The Last Jedi, Rose Tico and Rey tie each other up and tickle each other after the events of Kylo Tickles Rey finale chapter. The Kylo Tickles Rey series took place after The Last Jedi and it was Rey's dream about an alternative version of the events of The Force Awakens. Who will win in this tickling showdown? Lets find out.

"You never knew what it feels like to be bound and tickled?" Rey asked Rose. "No, I haven't." Rose said. "You and me both." Rey said. "Should we really try this?" Rose asked. "I mean, if you want to do it." Rey said. "Yeah, sure but the question is when?'." Rose asked. "Maybe we should do at random." Rey said. "What is that supposed to mean?" Rose asked. "That means we each pick a time but not tell the other." Rey said. "Then, we its time, for example if was me getting you, when I saw you, I would grab you and take you." Rose said. "Exactly." Rey said. "That raises the question though, what are going to use to tie each other up with?" Rose asked. "The stuff in the bag of course." Rey said. "What bag?" Rose asked. "Hang on, go into that empty room and wait for me." Rey said. Rose waited for at least five minutes and then Rey came in with the bag. "Whats in there?" Rose asked. "The stuff for tieing us up with silly." Rey said. "What kind of stuff?" Rose asked. "Here, I'l show you." Rey said. Rey got out a lot of stuff. She got out a lot of rope, a ball gag, at least five roles of duct tape, a cleave gag, stuff to make people pass out, and a lot more. "That's a lot of stuff." Rose said. "I know. That is why this is going to be fun." Rey said.

I know chapter 1 is short but don't worry, chapter 2 will go into production tomorrow which is the start of Febuary.


	3. Chapter 2 - Rose Attacks

Hello everyone, so good to have you back. See what I did there? A The Last Jedi Phasma reference. Now, less introduction, more story.

"Who's going first though?" Rose asked. "Hmm, good question." Rey said. Then, Rey got a idea. "I'm not going, am I?" Rose asked. "Just go along and I'll think about it." Rey said. Rey already knew who was going first. It was going to be Rose. Rey left the room to find Rose. Rey looked for ten minutes but couldn't find Rose anywhere. Just then, someone grabbed and handgagged Rey as she was pulled into the room with all the bondage and tickling stuff. Rey looked to see who it was. It was in fact Rose. "Rose, what were you thinking?" She asked her. "What do it look like? I simply outsmarted you, that is what I was thinking." Rose said. "Guess what, Force cages." She said. The only thing Rey knew about Force Cages was that they can nullify one's connection with the force. Rose pushed Rey on a X-frame table that Rey had brought in earlier. She used rope to bound Rey's hands, ankles, and the rest of her body. She even figured out a way to pull Rey's toes apart and she tie them up too so she could get in between Rey's toes, which Rey didn't like the sound of at all. "Oh, by the way, you'll need one of these." Rose said as she put a ball gag on Rey.

Rose took a step back to admire what she had done. Now all she had to do was pick what she thinks is Rey's most ticklish spot. Rose wondered what that spot was. The tummy, that could be. Then, an idea came into Rose's head. It was probably her feet and in between her toes. That was one of her most ticklish spots so it has to be one of Rey's most ticklish spots as well. Rose then tried to decide which ticklish tool would be most effective. She already knew the perfect tool for the job.

This chapter is now over. Just kidding.

Rose picked a feather. Rey wasn't exactly sure if she would be feather ticklish but she would get her answer very quickly as Rose started to begin her ticklish attack.

The chapter is 100% over this time. Kidding again, I just love to be funny.

Rey laughed so hard when Rose started tickling her feet with the feather. It made her go crazy. Rose loved to see that Rey was so helpless to stop the tickling. Rose then used a toothbrush to tickle Rey's other foot. Rey laughed so hard but no one could here it because of her ball gag. Rose love seeing Rey as a helpless little damsel in distress. She continuted to tickle Rey's feet for ten minutes before moving to tickle torture her armpits and stomach. Rose was having so much fun while Rey on the other hand was not. "This is so much fun." Rose told Rey. Rey could only imagine where Rose would strike next.

Now the chapter is over for real this time. Thanks for reading. Good Bye.


End file.
